


Backstories and Bedmates

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: Hawkins and Silver, full of themselves without ties to Anyone! [4]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Backstory, Cuddles, Daddy Issues, Jim learns some things, Jim makes up some stuff, Johnny and Jim have a heart to heart, Johnny thinks he's got it, M/M, The Past, Young!Silver, but he actually does, developing feelings, then he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Johnny asks some questions, Jim gives some answers that aren't entirely lies.





	Backstories and Bedmates

Jim was scrubbing the same pot for the eigth time as he stared at the brackish water in the washtub, he'd figured a few things out in the last hour or so, A) the wormhole had taken him back in time a few decades, B) he had _no_ idea on how to get back and C) . . . Johnny Silver was very, _very_ attractive.

“Ya done with that pot, Jimbo?”

Jim almost jumped out of his skin when Johnny leaned over his shoulder, “Uh, yeah, I'm done.”

“'Cuz it looks like yer tryin' ta scrub the bottom out.”

Jim stopped what he was doing and grimaced, “Guess I was just making sure it was extra clean.”

“I s'pose.” Johnny regarded Jim for a moment before stacking the pot then he leaned on the counter, “So tell me, Mr. Hawkins, why'd ya stowaway?”

“I didn't sto- er- didn't mean to, it just kind of happened.” Jim shrugged, wiping his hands on his apron and unrolling his sleeves.

“Oh? Wot'd ya do? Fall asleep?” Johnny reached into a barrel and pulled out a perp, shining it on his sleeve before taking a slow bite, looking at Jim with half-closed eyes.

“Sort of, yeah.” Jim nodded, figuring there was no way he was going to explain anything so he might as well build a good story, “I climbed into a lifeboat at Crescentia and fell asleep, fell out when I tried to climb back out, didn't realize we were already out to space.”

“Huh, you really slept a long time, we've been away from port for nearly a week, as the Cap'n said.” Johnny chewed slowly then shrugged, “Course, I've known others who've slept longer after they've been far enough into their cups so I won't judge.”

Jim breathed out with relief, Johnny was buying it so what did it matter?

“Right . . . so now I'm here, scrubbing pots.” Jim glanced at the washtub and sighed, “Again.”

“What'd ya run away from?”

“Huh?” Jim turned and blinked at Johnny.

“Well, way I fig're,” He swallowed and walked around to the other side, rummaging in the vegetable bin until he produced three good sized potatoes and finished off his perp, “There's only a few reasons ta fall asleep in a lifeboat on a ship yer not the crew to. Either yer runnin' from somethin' or . . . well, that's really the only thing I can think of.”

Jim watched Johnny as the Ursid started juggling the potatoes, “I wasn't running from anything.”

“Sure? Cuz that's not how it looks.” Johnny caught the potatoes then set to peeling one, he gestured for Jim to grab the second one.

“However it looks, I'm telling the truth, I'm not running from anything, I'm not in trouble or whatever you think.” Jim snapped, glaring up at the taller spacer.

Johnny stopped and looked at him, blinking slowly then smiling with half his mouth, “'m not just referrin' ta the coppers or whatnot, Jimbo, but alright, good ta know I don't gotta watch my pockets 'round ya.”

They were quiet as they peeled potatoes for supper, Jim felt hot under the collar as Johnny joked around and would occasionally whistle or sing under his breath . . . he didn't have a bad voice either. It was so strange to see this side of the Ursid, to see John Silver hadn't really changed much as he grew older, he was still a loud laugher, had a knowing look, and an easy smile.

Jim found himself laughing and smiling as they finished out the menial tasks of the kitchen and even after he settled next to Johnny at dinner, none of the crew asked him questions and it seemed that as soon as they saw that Johnny was chummy with Jim, they accepted him without a hitch and it felt . . . nice . . .

* * *

Jim was about to set off for bed but Johnny grabbed his arm, the teenager turned and blinked at Johnny,

“What?”

“Ya don't have to sleep in the crew's quarters if'n ya don't want ta.” Johnny leaned back on his heels and cleared his throat, “My quarters are big enough for the both of us.”

Jim felt himself blushing and he swallowed thickly, “ . . . so?”

“So I fig're ya might . . . might prefer it.” Johnny shrugged and licked his lips, “That's all.”

Jim shifted and then shrugged, “Sure, sound good.”

Johnny's ears perked and he waved for Jim to follow him then swaggered in the direction of his quarters. Jim followed nervously behind the taller man, glancing over his shoulder as he stepped in the door and flinched when it shut with a decisive snap. Johnny smiled and leaned back on the door,

“Knew I had ya pegged.”

Jim blinked, “What?”

Johnny smiled and moved closer, “I ain't stupid, Jim, think ya fooled me?”

Jim backed up a pace and his cheeks flushed, “I-I don't know what you're talking about.”

There was a pause and Johnny stared at Jim, his nostrils twitched as he scented the air and the confident smirk fell slightly,

“Or maybe not.” He shifted then huffed, “Right, well, uh, 'm gonna sleep.”

Jim blinked as Johnny pulled his shirt over his head and undid his belt before going to the bed and lying down with his back to Jim. The younger man blinked and stared at the tattoo that spanned Johnny's shoulders, untouched as of yet by scarring and the mechanical shoulder. It was a system that Jim recognized vaguely,

“That's the Ursus System, isn't it?”

Johnny blinked and turned a bit, looking at Jim over his shoulder, “Yeh, i's where 'm from so . . . yanno, bring some o' home with ya or some such sayin'.”

Jim nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed as he took his boots off, “How long has it been since you went home last?”

Johnny sat up, resting his elbows on his knees, “Never.”

Jim blinked and turned to face Johnny as he took his shirt off, “You've never even been to the Ursus System?”

“Nope,” Johnny shrugged, “I was born on a ship, long, long way from there and got dumped off at the nearest port. So . . . So I've never been there but i's where my roots are so it must be home, yanno?”

“I guess.” Jim wiggled out of his pants and pulled the blanket up, “So you're an orphan?”

Johnny shrugged, leaning into the pillows and tucking his hands behind his head, “I s'pose, I mean, doesn't really make much'a diff'rence now, does it? 'm a grown man.”

Jim blinked at Johnny and licked his lips, “ . . . I know how bad if felt when my father left, sometimes I wish I'd never known him at all.”

Johnny shifted and stared at Jim before he sighed and looked at the ceiling, “I once heard someone say 'i's better ta have loved an' lost'n ta never love at all', kinda fits here. Least ya know what kinda man he was.”

“Yeah, an asshole.” Jim muttered.

“Good, then ya know what kinda man ya don't wanna be.”

Jim looked at Johnny, “Never thought of that.”

Johnny shrugged, “'m sure ya have, I know I have, if I ever have kids, they'll always know I love 'em an' I'll never leave 'em b'hind. I'll be a good father, never let my pups thinkin' I don't care fer 'em.”

Jim stared at Johnny for a moment, thinking about the man he knew Silver would become, a hardass sure but he wasn't a bad person, Jim smiled, putting a hand on Johnny's shoulder, much to the Ursid's surprise,

“I bet you will.”

Johnny smiled, reaching over to ruffle Jim's hair, “'m a man o' my word, Jimbo, if I say I'll do somethin', I'll do it.”

Jim smiled and scooted closer, wrapping an arm around a yet-again stunned John Silver, “I know.”

Johnny blinked then smiled, reaching up to turn the light out and he slid down on the bed, his thick arm pulling Jim closer, “ _Pegged_.”

 


End file.
